


Highway to Paradise

by Yukio



Series: Turtlesutra [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Passion, Turtlesutra 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Raph is kind of bored, so he looks for his mate, who is working in the garage, and tries to persuade him into having fun together.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Turtlesutra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Highway to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Turtlesutra TMNT fanbook, position Butterfly.
> 
> I want to thank Chercherin for useful comments and the art and Ravenshell for checking my grammar <3

Raph came out of the elevator and entered the garage. The search for his mate came to a quick and lucky end when he found Donnie bent over the engine of Battleshell. His tail stuck out in the air right above two delicious globes of his butt on one of which a dark mark of teeth could be seen. Raph smirked; the memory of the previous night flashed in front of his inner eye. He and Donnie had lost control a little which resulted in sore limbs, marks of various sizes in different stages of healing and an extra exercise after the morning practice, because both of them had been late. 

He wasn’t surprised that the genius didn’t notice him at all through the hard rock music blasting from the speakers connected to Donnie’s mp3 player. The gentle purple-masked turtle didn’t look like the type, but Raph already knew that Donnie preferred hard music and liked having it loud when he was working in the garage. The noise also provided the perfect opportunity to have their private fun without being heard and that was exactly what Raph intended to take advantage of right now.

“Hey, Brainiac!” he called as he was coming closer, but his mate didn’t show any sign of hearing him. Raph sighed, knowing that he would need to take more extreme measures to capture Donnie’s attention. He sneaked behind the purple-masked turtle and smirked when Donnie still didn’t react, too concentrated on his work. Raph didn’t hesitate and grabbed the olive tail. “Hey!” he shouted over the loud music.

Donnie winced at the unexpected disturbance and his upper body shot up. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the hood under which he was bent and banged his head against the metal. A pained whimper left his mouth before he pulled out from under the hood, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

“Hey,” he said, looking at his mate.

“Damn, Donnie, I’m so sorry. I called, but you didn’t hear,” the red-masked ninja apologized with a hint of panic in his voice, hiding the guilty hand behind his back. “I didn’t expect I’d startle you that much.”

Donnie sighed and reached for a dirty cloth on a bench nearby. “That’s okay. Nothing serious happened,” he said, wiping oil and grease from his hands. “Do you need something?”

“Nah! Just wanted to see you. You’ve been up here the whole morning.” Raph really tried for a conversational tone, yet he couldn’t prevent the slight hint of accusation out of it. He shrugged when Donnie gave him an I-had-work-to-do kind of look. “I miss you, okay?” he added a little irritably. “And I saw the goofball go to the dojo.”

“So that’s what this is about,” Donnie summed, absolutely unimpressed. “Maybe he went there to train.”

Raph snorted. “Even you don’t believe that. Unless you mean that other kind of training.”

A grin tugged at Donnie’s lips. “You’re worse than Mikey,” he said, obviously amused. “Do you even think about anything else?”

“I do. He doesn’t,” Raph said, frowning at the fact how soon the situation turned into Donnie teasing him for his sexual appetite. He was young and freshly mated, so sue him.

“Uhm,” Donnie grinned, throwing the cloth back on the bench. “Like what?” he challenged.

“Weight lifting,” the red-masked ninja said without hesitation.

Donnie nodded. “Fine. Anything else?” He leaned against the truck.

A smug grin stretched across Raph’s lips. “You,” he said, and his hands found their way to the olive hips.

“Mmmm,” Donnie mumbled contentedly, laying his arms on the muscular shoulders of his mate.

“With me,” Raph added, the grin turning into a gentle smile.

Donnie leaned closer, looking in his eyes, his mouth just inches from Raph’s. “Yes…”

“Doing it,” the red-masked ninja finished and was just about to plant a kiss on his mate’s mouth when Donnie laughed.

“You’re too blunt,” he said amusedly, his arms folding around the emerald neck.

Raph nuzzled his mate’s cheek. “And you love it,” he said, his tone full of conviction. He reached for the open hood and slammed it shut.

The purple-masked ninja grinned when the strong arms wrapped around his waist subsequently, lifting him from the ground. In the next moment Donnie was sitting on the hood and grinning.

“Maybe I do,” he carried on with the conversation as Raph leaned in to him one more time, aiming for his lips again.

“Maybe, my ass,” the red-masked turtle growled and this time he finally captured Donnie’s mouth.

The kiss was deep and aggressive. Raph’s impatience and his fire drove him to take everything Donnie was willing to give him. His hands roamed over the slender body, feeling every curve and every muscle. Hot palms touched the golden plastron, then moved to the olive sides, enjoying the sensation of smooth skin.

Donnie churred into his mate’s mouth, sending a pleasant shiver down Raph’s spine. The red-masked ninja couldn’t and even didn’t want to hold back. He dropped his hands to his mate’s thighs, running them up and down before he gripped Donnie’s knees and spread his legs wide.

“Whoa!” the purple-masked turtle cried in surprise, leaning back.

“Donnie,” Raph said, his tone laced with pure desire. He bent forward to his lover’s face, raising his hand and caressing his cheek lightly. His thumb touched Donnie’s lips, parting them a little.

The olive-skinned ninja sighed. He took Raph’s hand in both his hands and pulled it away.

“Raph, my muscles are still sore from last night,” he said. “And the morning practice didn’t help them, either.”

Raph gave his lover the look of a kicked puppy. “I’ll be gentle. I’ll be slow this time.”

A small smile curled Donnie’s lips. “You can’t be slow. You give in to your fire and all Hell breaks loose,” he said, pulling Raph’s hand to his mouth, delivering a small kiss on the emerald skin. “But I like it. I truly like it. I just need a little rest. We really overdid it last night.”

“It was still a great night,” Raph said, watching Donnie nuzzling his hand. What his mate was saying was one thing, but what he was doing was another. Those two things didn’t correspond and judging from Donnie’s slightly muskier scent, Raph could judge that his mate wasn’t really opposed to having some fun. He just needed a little nudge.

Donnie laughed. “It was an amazing night. I hope we’ll repeat it soon, but right now…”

“Still ‘no’, even when I do this?” Raph asked, his tongue touching the pulsing artery on Donnie’s neck, one of the most sensitive spots on the genius’s body.

The purple-masked ninja shivered, but the soft churr he gave died in the loud music in the garage.

“How about this?” Raph pulled Donnie a little closer and pressed his eager body to the other turtle’s crotch. 

Donnie moaned. “You can truly be persuasive,” he said, raising his face to his lover, his dilated pupils and the tone of his voice betraying his excitement.

Raph grinned. He knew that his victory was near. He moved his hand between Donnie’s legs, making his lover gasp and churr. “I work hard on perfecting my persuasive methods,” he said, watching, satisfied, as Donnie tried to spread his legs even wider and his hard member poked out from its pouch. Raph helped it eagerly to come out the whole way.

“You know what? If I really don’t need to move too much, I’d say okay, let’s do this,” Donnie said in the end, panting and enjoying his mate’s expert ministrations.

“I knew you’d make a wise decision. We can’t let the goofball and Fearless have more sex than we do…”

Donnie rolled his eyes. “Is that all this is about? Some stupid competition?”

“No,” Raph said immediately. “I’m horny, too.”

“You’re terrible.” Donnie shook his head, but there was a smile playing on his lips. “Let’s agree that we won’t talk about our brothers during our private activities, okay? I really don’t want to hear about them. It’s a real turn off.”

“It would be weird if it turned you on,” the red-masked ninja commented, his mouth close to his mate’s.

“Oh, shut up already,” Donnie said, accepting Raph’s kiss eagerly. Meanwhile the emerald hand started stroking the genius’s half-hard member to its full length. Donnie churred into his lover’s mouth and Raph knew that whatever objections his lover still may have had, they were all gone.

Donnie lay on the hood of the Battleshell, pulling Raph on top of him into a lying position, which made it harder for the emerald green turtle to keep stroking his lover’s hard organ. However, the genius didn’t seem to mind it too much. He wrapped his legs around Raph’s body, pushing him tighter to his crotch. He even took over the initiative, plunging his tongue into his mate’s mouth, kissing the very soul out of him.

A content churr escaped Raph, feeling his own member slip out of its hiding place.

“Donnie,” he moaned, his tone laced with need.

“In the cupboard. As usual,” came the breathless answer.

Raph nodded in understanding and peeled from his lover’s body. “I’m right here.” He headed for the mentioned cupboard where various tools and things only Donnie could name were stored together with a small bottle of lubricant hidden behind all that stuff. Raph took it out hastily, knocking a few things from their respective places.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized quickly before Donnie could reprimand him, but to his surprise nothing like that happened.

“Hurry,” the purple-masked turtle growled – yes, Donnie _literally_ growled – the sound Raph rarely heard from him, which meant that any more delay was unacceptable.

He returned quickly. Donnie’s gaze was burning him, impatience and arousal written in the olive face. His lips were parted slightly, calling Raph to kiss them senseless, his legs spread, his tail lying flat on the hood, revealing the small opening promising paradise on Earth. And Raph was going to claim it.

It took him barely two seconds to uncap the bottle and two more to smear the gel over his fingers. Another second and his middle digit slid into the body that was offered to him so willingly. The reward for his effort was a loud churr mixing with the loud music in the garage.

“You look delicious,” Raph purred, seeing the bliss reflecting in Donnie’s face.

The purple-masked turtle grinned shamelessly, bracing his feet at the edge of the hood and rocking his hips lightly in the rhythm of Raph’s movements.

Getting his lover ready and watching him slowly break into little pieces, sighing, moaning and churring, Raph held his desire under control only with difficulty. Just a little more to get Donnie properly lubed and ready for him, but even those few moments seemed too long. Raph wished nothing less than to plunge into the warm, squirming body and take it, take Donnie in a wild, passionate way they both loved.

“Raphie,” Donnie moaned, his eyes hooded, his face flushed. “More.”

“Just a moment.” Raph bent forward and placed a kiss on his mate’s plastron while he pushed a second finger inside. Donnie moaned loudly, beating even the roaring of AC/DC from the speakers.

The olive-skinned body accepted Raph’s fingers willingly. The smooth movements accompanied by excited churrs and moans made his desire to take his mate even stronger. But he didn’t want to neglect anything. He worked Donnie’s opening diligently until he heard another discontented growl from his lover.

“Raphie,” Donnie urged him, his chest rising and falling in the fast rhythm of his breathing.

Raph didn’t hesitate. He pulled his fingers out of Donnie’s opening, ready to replace them with his hard organ.

Before he entered his body, Raph’s eyes met Donnie’s. His mate was looking at him with more than mere desire; his face reflected love and absolute devotion. Donnie was Raph’s, body and soul, in good and bad, his brother, his lover, his mate, his world, his everything. Raph knew he would protect Donnie to his last breath, he would do everything in his power to make him happy, he would always be by his side no matter what. They were bound to each other – not only by the family ties and their unique origin, but also by the feelings that brought them together like this.

Raph took his hard-on in his hand and aimed it at his lover’s entrance. He gently pushed in, hooking his arms under Donnie’s thighs, holding them wide spread.

The purple-masked turtle sighed contentedly when finally their bodies connected. He looked at Raph with blazing fire in his eyes. No one knew how wild and carnal Donnie could turn with a certain approach – only Raph, and he treasured that secret. Yet, he wondered how come he and his family had never anticipated this side of Donatello despite knowing his passion whenever he worked on his projects. The quiet, peaceful nature could fool anyone.

Fiery sex was obviously something that helped the olive-skinned turtle to release his more animalistic self about which he probably didn’t even know himself until Raph managed to break the barrier of Donnie’s calmness and self-control. The red-masked turtle absolutely enjoyed this side of his mate. Donnie was like a tsunami, sweeping up everything with his unleashed energy.

“Come on, Raph, harder!” he commanded as Raphael started pounding like a sledgehammer into the slender body sprawled on the hood of the truck and it still wasn’t enough for his purple-masked lover.

“More,” Donnie moaned, grabbing his hard organ bouncing on his belly as his mate was driving into him in a furious pace.

Raph increased the speed, but his mate didn’t seem to be satisfied.

“More, Raphie!” the olive-skinned turtle cried, his hand pumping his leaking erection in unison with his lover’s thrusts.

“Dammit, Donnie, I can’t go faster,” Raph growled. “I’m not one of your machines. I’m doing what I can.”

But Donnie didn’t seem to register his words. He kept moaning and churring, wiggling under the power of the strong, arousing sensations, calling Raph’s name over and over again.

“Raphie… love me… more!”

“Fuck…” Raph cursed. He grabbed Donnie’s arms and pulled him to his chest, attacking his lips in an angry kiss.

Donnie welcomed the intrusive organ in his oral cavity more than eagerly. He opened his mouth more, inviting Raph to a hot dance of their tongues. Their plastrons were glued to each other’s as Raph was holding Donnie in his arms.

He pulled his ardent lover from the hood. Donnie wrapped his legs around Raphael’s hips immediately and started to bob on his mate’s hard member still buried in his body.

“Wait, Donnie,” Raph mumbled into the genius’s mouth.

“I don’t want to wait,” Donnie said in a husky tone that always ignited desire in Raph’s groins.

“Just a little.” In order to stop Donnie from kissing him Raph needed to pull his face away.

The purple-masked ninja snorted in obvious displeasure. Raph almost burst laughing when he saw Donnie’s pout that could easily compete with Mikey’s.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you to paradise,” he said with a grin as he pulled out of his lover.

“I hope so, Raph, because this really doesn’t feel like that,” Donnie complained, still wrapped around his strong mate.

Raph grinned. He scooped Donnie in his arms and gently laid him on the concrete floor next to the Battleshell. The purple-masked ninja gave him a quizzical look, but he lay there obediently, waiting for Raph to execute his plan whatever it was.

The red-masked ninja grinned as he positioned himself between Donnie’s once-again wide spread legs. He noticed a new spark in his mate’s eyes. A churr escaped Donnie’s mouth when Raph entered him anew.

“Good?” the emerald green turtle asked a little breathlessly.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” was Donnie’s response. His chest was heaving in a fast rhythm, his eyes hooded. “Move.”

“So impatient,” Raph teased, but he finally gave his lover’s body the first thrust.

Donnie’s loud moan added to the song “Highway to Hell”, roaring from the speakers.

Raph smirked as he started slamming into his mate’s body. They were definitely on a “highway”, but not to Hell. They were driving right to Paradise. 

Raph set a wild pace. He felt Donnie’s walls clamping around him and increasing the delicious friction while his olive-skinned lover took his member in his hand, pumping it in the rhythm of Raph’s thrusts.

The temperature around them was rising. Their loud expressions of pleasure mingled with the rock music, creating an interesting symphony. Donnie’s body was trembling and Raph knew his beautiful lover was close to reaching his high. He even increased the pace, ramming into Donnie’s tight opening like a bulldozer, yet the purple-masked turtle kept churring, moaning and sighing in ecstasy.

“Yes… YES, RAPHIE, THERE!!!”

Raph felt he wasn’t far from his own climax. Pressure was building up in his groin, less and less bearable with every passed second.

“D-Donnie,” he stammered, his voice deep and gruff with arousal.

“Yes… Damn… Raph… RAPH!!!”

Donnie’s body tensed and shivered; his hand stilled on his hard-on for a moment before he started pumping it again frantically. A loud moan escaped his mouth, his eyes fixed on his red-masked lover.

Raph held Donnie’s gaze, hammering into him. He watched the pearly white spurts decorate his mate’s plastron and the expression of absolute bliss that settled on Donnie’s face.

 _Perfect_ , Raph thought just before the volcano of pleasure erupted inside him, flooding his body with the sweet feeling of the grand finale. He rode his orgasm with increased enthusiasm, registering his lover’s moans only marginally.

“Donnie… Donnie…” he kept repeating like a mantra, the only word that made sense at that moment.

“Yes, Raphie, come on,” his mate encouraged him, and Raph gave the last hard thrust, making Donnie’s carapace lift from the ground, a muffled cry escaping the olive mouth.

For an instant Raph though he might have hurt Donnie, but as he pulled out, he noticed Donnie’s lips stretch into a tired smile.

“What a ride,” the genius sighed contentedly, his thighs hugging Raph’s hips.

The red-masked ninja bent over his lover, giving him an amused smile. “Down the ‘Highway to Hell’?”

Donnie chuckled. “If Hell feels like this, no one will want to go to Heaven.” He folded his arms around Raph’s neck, pulling him lower.

Raph sank on his mate’s body and buried his face in the crook between Donnie’s shoulder and neck. “You always smell so nice after sex,” he said lazily.

The response was a cheerful laughter. “Because I smell of sex and you.”

Raph raised his head and looked at Donnie. His mate was grinning at him.

“Come here,” Donnie said, taking Raph’s face in his hands and pulling him down for a kiss.

Their lips moved lazily against each other’s, yet the kiss was powerful in its meaning. Raph wanted Donnie to know how much he meant to him. If there was someone in the world who could calm the hothead’s fiery nature, it was Donnie with his peaceful approach. He was Raph’s anchor, his safe haven, his lifeline. Raph couldn’t imagine what he would do without Donnie by his side. He needed him more than he was willing to admit.

“How do you feel?” he asked when the kiss was over.

Donnie smiled and shrugged. “I have no energy to move and I’m a little more sore than before, but it’s fine. I like this type of tiredness.”

“Sorry not sorry,” Raph said, chuckling. He started slowly getting up.

Unlike him, Donnie made no attempt to move from the ground.

Raph smirked at him, crouching next to his mate. His arms folded under Donnie’s knees and carapace as Raph lifted his mate from the ground.

“Time to take a shower, Brainiac, and then you’ll go to bed.”

“Again?” Donnie sniggered.

“To _sleep_ ,” Raph said with emphasis.

“Suuuure,” Donnie drawled, cuddling closer to his mate. “Will you stay with me?”

A gentle smile curled Raph’s lips. “Always, Donnie. As long as I breathe.”

“Good,” Donnie said softly and the red-masked ninja could hear relief in the undertone. He knew that Donnie needed him as much as he needed his genius. In the craziness of their very existence they found a little bit of normalcy in each other. Through mutual understanding they managed to cure the painful feeling of loneliness. They opened their hearts, letting the other in to see even the darkest corners of their souls. There was no one Raph trusted more than Donatello. His lover and mate knew him inside and out and brought peace to his soul. Raph couldn’t imagine what he would have done without Donnie by his side.

He had barely stepped out of the elevator into the lair and Donnie was already asleep in his arms. Raph gave a small smile. Passing the shower, he carried the greatest treasure life had given him to their shared bedroom. He was almost there when he caught the sound of excited churrs and moans coming from next door.

“I knew it, the little weasel,” he said to himself, amused, and entered their room.


End file.
